This invention relates generally to removal of surgical staples from patients' tissue, and more particularly concerns apparatus and method to accomplish safer and less expensive staple removal.
Typically, instruments employed by physicians to remove surgical staples require two hands to manipulate and/or operate. One hand operates the staple remover and the other hand dispenses the staple with a towel. This procedure is risky because the contaminated staples are very sharp and often penetrate through the towel and the doctors rubber glove. There is great need for a safer and less expensive disposable tool to perform this procedure.